DAHP II:Il Potterino
by Loki Palmer
Summary: The sequel to the ever-popular "Don't Anger Harry Potter." Lord Harry Potter and his Family have moved out to America, the Land of Opportunity. HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**D.A.H.P. II: Il Potterino**

By Loki Palmer

** Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The votes are in on my poll, and by a unanimous eight votes, it's official - I will be writing a sequel to my popular fanfic, "Don't Anger Harry Potter."**

**Chapter 1**

"America, the land of opportunity, beckoned me and my family to its shores, Lord Potter. I raised my daughter here, teaching her that while I would allow her to have freedom, she must remember never to dishonor her family. She went out with an American boy. I didn't protest, even though I was sure he was ignorant of my family's culture. One night, she went out drinking with him and another one of his friends. She resisted their advances and she kept her honor. They beat her ..."

At this point in his story, the funeral director known as Mr. Bonnanotti started to cry. "They tried to cover it up with plastic surgery … they botched it … she will never be beautiful again ..."

Tommy handed him a glass of water. "Grazie. Like any good American, I went to the police. They arrested the boys. Much to my shock, the bastards did not get any jail time from the judge - he gave them a pittance of a fine - a slap on the wrist! Can you imagine my outrage? So I told my wife, 'For justice, we must go to see Lord Potter.' "

Lord Harry Potter was sitting in his seat, petting his cat Crookshanks. "Okay ... you saw the police and the judge. What do you want me to do?"

"May I approach, Signore?" Harry nodded his permission, and Mr. Bonnanotti whispered his request.

Harry shook his head. "No, that is out of the question. I cannot possibly do that."

"You're refusing me?"

"I'm refusing you this, Signor Bonnanotti. Even though Hermione is godmother to your daughter, what makes you think you can come barging in on the day of my daughter's wedding, asking me to kill these two bastards? Have I done something wrong for you to treat me with such disrespect? Is this the way that you are supposed to treat a friend?"

Bonnanotti quailed a bit under Harry's glare. "Forgive me, Signore, but I'm asking for some justice here!"

"No, Signore, this is not justice. Justice is a rebalancing of the scales. Seeing that your daughter is still alive - for which we thank God - killing these boys would be - if you will excuse the expression - overkill."

"I see your point ... maybe they should suffer as they have made her suffer."

"Ah, there we go ... that is a more reasonable offer, which I will be willing to grant you. Just know that one day, I will call upon you to grant me a service. Until the arrival of that day - accept this ... as a gift."

A relieved Bonnanotti kissed Harry's hand in homage. "Grazie."

"Prego." When he left, Harry turned to Tommy. "Tommy, let's give this job to somebody who won't get carried away and kill these boys. They may be bastards, but they don't deserve death. No need to give Bonnanotti any unnecessary business."

**~DAHPII~**

This sunny day was not just the day of Rose Potter's wedding, but it was also the day that Constantine Potter, her younger brother, was coming home from the war with his girlfriend, Diana.

For her part, Diana looked around the gathering with wide eyes. "So many people ... Constantine, how are you so used to it?"

"I grew up with all these people, Diana. We're all one big Family, after all."

"Hence all the uncles you have. Uncle Tommy, Uncle Neville, Uncle Seamus, Uncle Draco, Uncle Loki ... they don't look anything like your father ... or like each other."

"My father grew up an only child, so his brothers are those friends he trusts the most."

She gave the matter some more thought. "Uncle Loki ... wait, you know Loki Palmer?"

He laughed. "Know him? Who doesn't know him? Much to his annoyance, he has to do his best to avoid crowds of fans."

"Do you think he showed up to this?"

"I don't see why he would NOT show up. He loves showing up for big Family events like this, with all the free food. Yes, even here he would have to suffer a crowd of people, but such is the price of celebrity."

"I wonder where he is. He sounds like a fun guy."

"Oh, I'm sure the old dog's around here somewhere." At that moment, a St. Bernard came running by with linked sausages in its mouth. After it came Neville, saying, "Loki, give me back my sausages, you mangy mutt!"

She laughed at the sight. "That's Loki? He's adorable! He's the friendly type, right?"

Constantine nodded with a smile.

**~DAHPII~**

Benji O'Dolios was going through the parking lot when a cop stopped him. "May I see your I.D., pal?"

Before Benji could make a smartass response, he heard an aggressive voice say, "OY! THIS IS A PRIVATE GATHERING, YA FASCIST OINKER OF A JAGOFF! BEAT IT!"

The cop revealed his badge. The young man spit in it and glared at him. "Get out of here ..." here he smashed a camera another cop was holding, "and take your stinking journalist with you!"

As the cops ran, the young man turned around. "Good to see you here, Benji. These fascist pricks don't respect shite, do they?"

"You said it, Titan. Thanks for saving my ass."

Titan Potter smiled. "Eh, I'm sure you would have told those jagoffs to go shag themselves or something similar."

**~DAHPII~**

"Constantine Potter! It's good to see you back from the war, and just in time for your sister's wedding!"

"I couldn't miss such a big occasion like this, Uncle Loki. How's Dad?"

"He's okay as can be expected ... and since when did you get a girlfriend?"

"Oh, yes ... Uncle Loki, I would like you to meet Diana. Diana, Uncle Loki."

Loki gave her hand a chivalrous kiss. "A pleasure to make the acquaintance of a pretty young lady like you, Mademoiselle. Constantine, where did you pick up this one?"

"I met her when I was in college."

Titan came up to the table with a wide smile on his face. "Hey, Constantine, fratellito! It's been too long since we've seen you!"

"Titan! It's good to see you! Diana, this is my older brother, Titan Potter. Titan, this is my girlfriend, Diana."

"Wow, you're a pretty one!"

"Thank you, Titan. Constantine's told me quite a bit about you."

"All good things, I hope?"

"Well ... he did mention you were a psycho - and still single."

Titan laughed. "Well, if you can't laugh at yourself ... excuse me ... there's a certain hot little bridesmaid I have my eye on ... giggity, giggity, gig-gi-ty OH!"

"Constantine! How long has it been?"

"Uncle Tommy! It's been about a year, I think."

The two hugged. "Let me get a good look at you ... you're looking good, for someone who fought in a war. Did you kill off a lot of those Islamfascist pricks while you were at it?"

Constantine cleared his throat. "What? You have a problem with me using the word pr ... Oh, I'm sorry, you've got a young lady with you. How you doing? Name's Tommy Riddle."

Diana waved it off. "No need to apologize, Tommy. Military men tend to use more vulgar language than most people."

"Well, war is an ugly thing, so why the Hell should we try to sugarcoat it? Besides, I don't have any kind words for anybody that wants to kill me off. Loki Palmer, you don't seem to have aged a day since the night we first met you. It seems to me Olympus put nectar in your sippy cup or something. How in Tartarus or in the Nine Realms are you staying so young in spite of the years?"

Loki shrugged.

"I bet you're attracting a lot of broads, banging them left and right."

"Don't let Susan hear you say that."

"Oh, I'm just busting your balls a little, you know that."

"How would Ophelia react if she heard me saying the same thing to you, even if I was busting your balls?"

"Busting MY balls? Busting MY balls? You've got quite the attitude, Loki. You think you could bust my balls?"

"Shoot, if the occasion calls for it, I could bust your face so bad, I could stick it in the window as a Halloween jack-o-lantern." That statement brought a round of laughter to Constantine and Diana, as Loki licked his finger to mark a point.


	2. Chapter 2

**"D.A.H.P. II: Il Potterino"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

"Loki, there you are! Aren't you going to come up here and sing something?" said Hermione.

"Maybe later, Hermione ... I have to go see Harry first."

"Don't take too long in there, dear Loki," said Ophelia. "There's a flock of females here that want to hear your lovely voice. If you take too much time in there with Harry, we'll come in and drag you back out."

"Now, THAT would be hilarious to see," said Tommy. "I'd pay good money to see that."

"I've got a video camera here so we can tape it and post it up on Youtube," said Benji.

Loki glared at them. "Shut up."

"Yeah, wonderful attitude you've got there, kid. Hey, Benji, can you keep the ladies entertained out here?"

"Aw, no, Tommy, I can't sing on key to save my life! If I try to sing, they're going to bury me in the trunk of a car or something! Anything but that!"

"Quit being a crybaby, Benji. I only said to entertain them — I didn't mention singing, did I?"

Benji breathed a sigh of relief. "Eh ... no you didn't. I'm sure I'll think of something ... like have you heard what a big appetite Loki has?"

"How big is it?" said the audience.

"His appetite is so big, when he goes to an all-you-can-eat buffet, they turn the sign around so it says, CLOSED ... FOR THE NEXT WEEK!"

Rimshot. Laughter.

"So I'm about to go through a metal detector, when the cop on the other side points out that I have a chain, and he's going to confiscate it. I tell him that I need it for protection from any gang members that cross my path. He says to me that it doesn't matter — he's still going to confiscate it from me. I ask him if he's going to return it to me when my business is done in the area. He tells me no. So, here is what I tell this jagoff of an oinker: Let me get this straight. If I stick up a casino with a gun, you say I'm robbing and I should go to jail for theft. On your side, you have a gun, a baton, a Taser, pepper spray and a mutt to threaten me with if I refuse to hand over my chain, and you call this act by the name of confiscating. What's more, you don't get penalized for confiscating something that is MY property, no, you get praised, while I would get fecking pinched. Let's cut the fecking Cerberus shite here: If it's theft for me to rob a casino, it should also be theft when you confiscate something. In other words, you jagoff piece of shite oinker, you are a máthair-fecking hypocrite and should go shag yourself!"

More laughter.

"Then there was another time when Loki was going to pass through a metal detector, when another cop noted his hammer, Mjøllnir. Of course, Loki has to hand it over. Cool as a cucumber, he puts it down and tells the cop to take it ... IF he can. The oinker tries, but he can't lift it!"

Yet more laughter sounded as Loki and Tommy went inside.

**~DAHPII~**

"Loki ... my dear friend ... it's so good to see you."

Kissing Harry's hand in homage, Loki said, "I'm happy to see you too, Harry. You've heard Constantine is back from the war?"

"Ah, yes, so he is. I'm relieved to see that. You don't seem to age a day. Olympus must be putting something special in your pumpkin juice."

Loki waved off the compliment. "You're too kind, Harry, but time has been good to you, Hermione, Tommy and Ophelia. Please don't take this the wrong way, but Hermione and Ophelia are still knockouts."

Harry smiled. "I understand, and thank you. Susan looks good as well. You spend time with her and your daughter?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Excellent. You can never be a real man unless you spend time with your family. Without Family, a man is nothing. Tommy, do we have a lot of time?"

"The ladies threatened to drag Loki out if he took too long with us."

Harry's smile grew wider as he chuckled. "I'll make sure to take my time then. Would you like some wine, Loki?"

"Yes, please." Harry poured him some.

"Teddy Lupin came to see me today."

"Ah, how is your godson doing?"

"He's doing allright, but he has a bit of a problem. There's a movie that he would be perfect for, but the director refuses to consider him. I want Tommy to go on his behalf — but after the wedding. If Tommy can't find a way to persuade the director, I'm sure you can — you know, make him an offer he can't refuse?"

"I'll do you one better, Harry. If this director refuses to listen to Tommy's reason, I can make sure he'll be quite miserable until he caves in."

"So, Harry, what's the name of this director Loki and I have to persuade?"

"Aiden Kubrick ... no relation to the great Stanley Kubrick."

Tommy's eyes glazed in pleasure. "Ah, Stanley Kubrick was a genius ... THE SHINING, CLOCKWORK ORANGE ... great villains in both of them."

Loki decided to add his two Knuts to the conversation. "Indeed, but Heath Ledger's Joker in THE DARK KNIGHT was the villain par excellence. It was a sad day when he died."

"He went out with an awesome performance. 'I believe ... what doesn't kill you makes you ... stranger.' What a brilliant line!"

"Yeah, or what about his quote on madness? 'Madness is like gravity ... all it takes is one little push.' That is a very accurate summary."

"Why do the good have to die so young, Loki? Think about it: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Franz Schubert, Kurt Cobain, Heath Ledger ... and a whole host of other great people. It doesn't make any sense."

"Such an apparent tragedy doesn't make sense to me either, Tommy, but we remember the dead best by remembering their great accomplishments."

**~DAHPII~**

Hermione, Ophelia, Susan, Daphne, Ginny and Luna arrived in Harry's meeting room. "It's time for us to drag you out, Loki," they said.

"Would you prefer that I come out on my feet, or would you like to carry me out?"

The six ladies talked over Loki's question. "We'll carry you out." Ophelia stationed herself at Loki's feet. Susan stationed herself at his hips. Daphne, Ginny and Luna stationed themselves at his back, while Hermione got the position of his head. "One ... two ... three!" They lifted him up and carried him out, Harry and Tommy following and laughing at the sight.

**~DAHPII~**

"So, Loki, what song are you going to sing for us today?" said Hermione when they put him down.

"Which song? Hmm ... I know! I'll start with a song that's always good for a laugh and a blush ..."

"Benji, do you still have that video camera?" said Tommy.

"Yeah, I still have it, Tommy."

"Well, start rolling! These performances are a laugh riot!"

With that, Loki — in fact, several clones of Loki in perfect unison — sang Weird Al's song, "Do I Creep You Out?" Much to the increased amusement of the audience, Hermione, Ophelia, Daphne, Ginny and Luna started to smack them around the stage by the time they reached the line "Your restraining order's out ..." (though the laughter in their faces ruined the serious nature of the smacking). Harry and Tommy had to take over the singing at that point.

When it was over, a laughing Tommy came to the real Loki, who was standing by Susan. "Loki, how do you stand up to that much punishment?"

"Safety precaution, Tommy. Did you really think I could be standing by several ladies all at the same time? Think of it like the stunt actors you would use for dangerous stunts in a movie."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Loki looked up at the ladies with shock on his face. "You ... the five of you ... you smacked me."

"Does Loki's face hurt?" said Hermione. "How about Ophelia and I make it better?"

"Oh, yeah? How do you expect to do that?" The response from Hermione and Ophelia was to kiss him on his cheeks, which turned bright red as he fainted into Susan's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**D.A.H.P. II: Il Potterino**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 3**

Arriving at the road leading out of the Potter compound, Loki gave a whistle. With a leap and a bound arrived his method of transportation – a Cerberus. Fluffy, to be exact.

"Hey, Fluffy! How are you?"

"WOOF!" The tail wagging made it more than obvious that Fluffy was ecstatic.

"I'm glad to hear it, boy. Tommy and I need to get out to Los Angeles. Can you take us?"

Fluffy nodded and let Loki and Tommy get on. With a howl, he sped off.

Due to regulations about the keeping of magical pets in America, Loki had to disguise Fluffy as a big motorcycle. Every now and then, the cops gave him so much trouble about his speeding that it tempted him to take off the disguise - even if it was for a split second. After all, what Muggle cop would believe a fellow cop reporting, "Dispatch, I'm chasing a giant three-headed mutt speeding down the highway"?

"How big is the mutt? Is he the size of a pit bull, or a mastiff, or what?"

The cop searched in his mind for an accurate description. "No, Dispatch, he's bigger than that. He's as big as ... a tank."

The cop at Dispatch rolled his eyes. "Suuuuuuuure he is. Wait just a minute ... did you say it had ... three heads?"

It would be more than likely that a cop making such a report would find his fellow cops laughing him off the force and into a loony bin ... after they checked him for hallucinogens ... and whatever else he may have been smoking...

**~DAHPII~**

"Good morning, Mr. Kubrick. My name is Tommy Riddle, and I'm here on behalf of one Teddy Lupin."

Aiden Kubrick looked up at Tommy. "Ah you're here to ask about Teddy Lupin and the movie, right?"

"Yes."

"Not interested in casting him."

"And why not?"

"The role's too good for him."

"With all due respect, your reasoning makes no sense. The role is perfect for him, yet you are not interested in casting him. You will be looking around a long time if you're looking for somebody else. Would The Godfather have been so great if Francis Ford Coppola did not cast Marlon Brando and Al Pacino? Would Goodfellas have been so great if Martin Scorsese did not cast Joe Pesci, Ray Liotta and Robert DeNiro? Would Groundhog Day have been so great if Harold Ramis did not cast Bill Murray?"

Aiden smiled. "You are a persuasive man. My answer is still no, but since we are both interested in movies, maybe I can invite you to dinner tonight and explain more to you. Who knows, you may persuade me to change my mind."

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Kubrick."

"It's settled, then. You can meet me at my estate, 7:00."

"I look forward to it."

When Tommy left, Aiden Kubrick turned to his assistant. "Will somebody do a background check on him?"

**~DAHPII~**

At Kubrick's estate, the dining room rang with laughter as the two men told each other funny stories around the table.

"Tommy Riddle, I like you. Why didn't you tell me you worked for Lord Harry Potter?"

"I thought I should not use his name unless I had to, Aiden. Besides, it seems he's famous around here. Imagine all the dames and the papparazzi out here that want a piece of him."

"He is famous, Tommy, and it's not just here."

"Yeah, you think I want to put up with microphones, flashing cameras, and a nonstop barrage of questions being shoved right into my face? I have a friend who will fucking snap like the Incredible Hulk and hammer them into papparazzi prick pancakes if he had to suffer through that."

"Your friend sounds like quite the character."

"Oh, he is, but let's get back to business here, Aiden. Why do you not want to consider Teddy for your film? He's a good kid."

"I do agree with you, Tommy, he's perfect for the film. Could Lord Potter ask me for another favor besides this?"

"No, I'm sorry, Aiden, it doesn't work that way. If you refuse Harry a first offer, he won't ask for a second offer."

Aiden sighed. "Tommy, the problem is that Teddy's appetite is insatiable! He's banging through more dames than even I could! How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Tommy almost burst out laughing. "This is why you refuse to cast him? He makes you feel inadequate? Aiden, there's more to life than that."

"True as that may be, I don't want him on my turf. I'm not considering him, end of story."

Tommy got up. "Okay, if that's the way you want it. I have to get back home; Harry prefers receiving his bad news as early as possible - that way, he can get the anger out of his system early. Thank you for a lovely meal. I'll see myself out."

**~DAHPII~**

The next morning ...

BOOM!

"OH, SHIT! MY CAR!"

Aiden Kubrick looked out of his window with shock as his $3 million Lamborghini blew up in a ball of fire. The gods must really hate him today. He would have to take public transportation with the rest of those ... peasants ... oy, how he hated the peasants ...

Unknown to him, a disguised Loki went ahead onto a bus to watch the fun. The peasants that Aiden Kubrick hated so much started to insult him ...

"Hey, look! It's that gringo who says he hates us!"

"What's a matter, rico? Lost your car?"

"La Santa Virgen must not like you too much, pendejo. Problem is, neither do we!"

WHACK! "That's for calling us a bunch of bums!"

WHACK! "That's for telling us we're not welcome!"

WHACK! "That's for telling us to get jobs! We have jobs, hijo de vaca!"

WHACK! "Mierda sin valor!"

WHACK! "Pendejo!"

No, today was not Aiden Kubrick's day. What drove him crazier was the discovery that his servants had gone out on strike!

**~DAHPII~**

Back at home, Harry was relaxing with Teddy, Remus Lupin and Tommy when Loki came in. "He cracked. Teddy, you're in the movie!"

Teddy hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Loki! Thank you!"

Remus shook his hand. "How long did he take to crack?"

"One day worth of insults and beatings from the local peasants, plus a strike from his servants was enough to convince him. Even I'm surprised; I would have given him two days."

Tommy reached for his wallet. "So I owe you ten Galleons. I thought he would have taken longer than two days."


	4. Chapter 4

**"D.A.H.P. II: Il Potterino"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 4

A vase of flowers arrived in Harry's meeting room. "Tommy, what's up with these flowers?"

"They're from Teddy Lupin. He wants to thank us."

"They should go to Loki, after all, he's the one who pulled it off."

Loki's retort to this was, "Well, you're his godfather. Susan should enjoy these anyway - they're beautiful."

"If you want them, Loki, you can have them."

"Sure, I'll take them. So, Tommy, who's this guy we're meeting?"

"His name is Dante Tacchino. He immigrated to America from Southern France. His business is drugs, and the Brutano Family is backing him up here."

"What kind of drugs are we talking about here, Uncle Tommy?" said Titan.

"Narcotics, to be exact - you know, like cocaine. In spite of its illegality, and even with the police cracking down on it, it's a big Muggle business, especially in places like Mexico."

**~DAHPII~**

"Bonjour, Seigneur Potter." (Good morning, Lord Potter.)

"Monsieur Tacchino, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Laissez-moi vous présenter mes amis, Tommy Riddle, Loki Palmer, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, et mon fils, Titan." (Mr. Tacchino, it's a pleasure. Let me introduce my friends, Tommy Riddle, Loki Palmer, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and my son, Titan.)

Dante nodded. "Eh bien, to business, as you would say, Seigneur. I would like to make you an offer about getting a share in my narcotics business, if you would like it."

"What would you want us to do? Do you want us to help you with delivery?"

"No, that would not be necessary. My people will take care of delivery. What I need is a market to sell. I'm on your turf here, so I thought it best to ask permission, and of course, you would deserve a cut of the profits, Seigneur."

"Hmm, indeed. How much money could this potential business venture promise?"

"It would depend, but it can gain you as much as one million dollars. I know as well as you that you have friends in politics. You can get them to look the other way on this, am I right?"

"I'm afraid, Monsieur Tacchino, that you are mistaken on this count. The politicians look the other way on matters like gambling and alcohol, as long as we don't sell to minors, but these – drugs – of which you speak are a bad idea."

"If you're worried about the security of the delivery, the Brutano Family can help you there. I could pay them out of my pocket, so it won't cost anything from you, Seigneur."

At this, Titan spoke up. "Whoa, are you serious? The Brutano Family's willing to help us out? And it won't cost us a cent?"

A warning growl from Loki and a glare from Harry shut up anything else he was going to say. "You will excuse my son's big mouth. He tends to speak before he thinks, and he still has to learn the important lesson that it is more important to listen than to speak. As far as your offer is concerned, I would have to decline it with all respect. It's not any of my business how a man chooses to support himself, you understand, but the legal issues make this too risky a venture for my involvement. It's business, nothing personal. All the same, I would like to wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Seigneur. Gentlemen, good day." With a nod to the group, Dante Tacchino left.

"Titan, come here." Harry's voice gave no room for argument. "What's the matter with you? All your shagging has probably drained your brain of its blood or something, but listen up: you NEVER tell anybody outside the Family what you are thinking ever again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Titan lowered his head in shame. "Yes, Father."

"Good. Remember what the Buddha said: It is better to be silent and be thought a fool than to open your mouth and remove all doubt."

**~DAHPII~**

One day, Loki and Remus were on a bus mingling among the townspeople. The bus came to a stop as the driver said to a young black man towards the back, "Sir, I would like to ask you to get off the bus."

The young man shook his head in disbelief and went towards the side doors to open them and get out. They were having some difficulty opening, and he started to get aggressive. "OPEN THE DOORS, N*****!"

Hearing that tone of disrepect in the man's language was too much for Loki, who felt an inner storm brewing upon hearing the infamous racist epithet. "How about you shut up and get off the bus like the driver asked?"

"WHO SAID THAT?"

Loki stood up. "I did. Now ... are you going to do what the driver asked, or are we going to have a problem?"

The young man came up to him and glared. "You think you can take me on, cracker?"

"For your sake, I beg you: don't start any trouble."

"Well, cracker, it looks like trouble found you. It doesn't look like your lucky day at all, now, does it?" He swung to hit Loki, but hit the pole behind him instead. The pain through his broken hand was so intense that he did not notice Remus's foot coming to his face to knock him out. Together, they tossed him off the bus to cheers from their fellow passengers.

**~DAHPII~**

The young man woke up tied to a pole under a dark sky. He started to struggle against the rope binding him. "Where the Hell am I?"

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," said Loki.

"Why the Hell not?"

"Hmmm ... how do I put this? Because you are tied about some 150 feet into the air. If you don't believe me, look down, but I suggest you don't."

"Bullshit! Why don't you just let me go?"

"Let's see ... let you go, dropping 150 feet through the air to go splat like an insect? As tempting as it may be for such unpleasant company as yourself, no. Believe me ... you don't want that."

"Where am I? Why am I tied up here?"

"Like I said, you are now about 150 feet in the air, tied to a ... Prayer Tower, I believe." He smirked. "How appropriate. As for the reason, well, you see, I need some information."

"What kind of information?"

"Taking you out by St. Francis Hospital, I found out that your system has some narcotics in it. Now, of course, this has me curious for the answer to this question: who supplied them to you?"

"What makes you think I will tell you that?"

Loki shrugged. "Meh ... I don't know, but I can tell you this: we can try this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way: you answer my question. The hard way: I scare you into answering my question."

The young man laughed. "You think you can scare me? I would like to see you try. I ain't telling you nothing."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Final answer?"

"Yeah, cracker. Final answer. I ain't telling you nothing. Do your worst."

"Very well." Loki took off his shades to reveal a pair of lightning blue eyes. "Now, this Prayer Tower I tied you to is made out of metal. It's a rather precarious position, if you think about it. What if the weather changed?"

Loki's eyes darkened. Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed. The young man realized his deadly predicament.

"OH, SHIT!"

"Either you give me a name ... or I let the storm fry you to a crisp up here. Your choice. Sixty seconds."

"I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

Loki gave him a predatory smile; it was too easy to put the fear of God into these humans. "Name?"

**~DAHPII~**

"DANTE TACCHINO! JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE LES COUILLES SUR CE FILS DE PUTAIN-LÀ!" (DANTE TACCHINO! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE BALLS ON THAT SON OF A BITCH!) said Loki as he stormed into Harry's meeting room.

Harry and Tommy recoiled from the blast of anger. Nothing said anger so much as when he started using French obscenities in his speech.

"Is everything allright, Loki?" said Tommy.

"What's this we hear about Tacchino?" said Harry.

Loki took a few breaths to calm down. "Tacchino's been selling his wares out in OUR neighborhood, Harry. Remus and I ran across one person who was making trouble on a bus. I'm sure you've heard of other reports."

Harry nodded. "Quite so, Loki. You and Benji go pay a visit to the Brutano family. Maybe we can shut Tacchino down from the inside."

"Affirmative, Harry. Are you okay?" He noticed a few tears in Harry's eyes.

Were these tears a premonition of tragedy to come? Harry did not know. Loki's eyes watered in sympathy as they hugged each other. "Stay safe, Loki."

"Be careful out there, Harry. If they whack me or Benji, you and Tommy will be the next to go."

"They won't whack us without a fight, Loki." Tommy joined in the hug. "Keep your chin up and your head clear, do you understand me, kid?"

"Understood, Tommy." Loki went out of the Manor, giving Hermione and Ophelia big hugs as he passed by them.


	5. Chapter 5

**"D.A.H.P. II: Il Potterino"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Loki Palmer and Benji O'Dolios are my creations ... :)**

**Chapter 5**

Loki and Benji entered a bar in the Brutano neighborhood. Loki looked at the orange walls in worry.

"I don't know, Benji – I have a bad feeling about this."

"What's the matter with you, cousin? Harry asked us to do this, right?"

"Yes, he did. I am going to wait in the hallway out here. If this goes south like I suspect it will, I'll come in and back you up."

**~DAHPII~**

Coming into the main room, Benji saw before him Dante Tacchino and another man at the bar waiting for him.

"Eh bien, te voilà – Benji O'Dolios, je pense? Où est ton cousin, Loki?" (Well, there you are – Benji O'Dolios, I think? Where's your cousin, Loki?)

"Il m'attend dans le couloir." (He is waiting for me in the hallway.)

"Est-ce que tu nous connais?" (Do you know us?)

"Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de vous ... Loki m'a dit vos noms ... Dante Tacchino et Boris Brutano." (Yeah, I've heard about you .. Loki told me your names ... Dante Tacchino and Boris Brutano.)

Boris Brutano, heir to the Brutano Family, smiled. "Что будешь пить, товарищ вени?" (What will you drink, comrade Benji?)

"Водка, пожалуйста, Борис." (Vodka, please, Boris.)

Boris brought out a bottle of Stolichnaya, the shot glasses, then he filled them. "Добрая дружба начимнает водкой, товарищ вени. Так говорите польские: на здрове." (A wonderful friendship starts with vodka, comrade Benji. So say the Polish: Na zdrowie.) He sipped his first shot.

Benji did the same. "На зврове не русское выражение?" (Na zdrowie is not a Russian expression?) They drank a second shot.

"Нет, но доброе выражение, верно?" (No, but it's a good expression, right?)

Benji felt that this parley would go fine. What could be friendlier, he thought, than to have a nice drinking session together? If only Loki could come in, they could have themselves a nice drinking contest ...

**~DAHPII~**

Harry was going out with Titan. During their journey, they came by a market. "Titan, let's stop here. I want to get some fruit. Keep an eye out, will you?"

Much to Titan's alarm, he saw a group of men running in Harry's direction. With their guns drawn, they looked unfriendly ...

**~DAHPII~**

It all happened at the same time.

A knife slammed into Benji's hand as another man started to choke him from behind with a garotte wire. "Loki ... help ... help ..."

Somewhere else, a car blew up. A young girl watched with tears in her eyes as flames consumed her mother. Loki felt a wave of grief consume him.

Shots rang out. In spite of Titan's best attempts to defend his father, Harry fell.

At the Potter compound, Hermione fell into Ophelia's arms, consumed by grief.

For his part, Tommy, at the moment the bullets hit Harry's body, fell down in shock where he was in the middle of his shopping. Seeing this, another group of men grabbed him and took him away to a hideout ...

**~DAHPII~**

Boris, Dante, and their unknown henchman were not quiet enough for their assassination attempt to escape Loki's notice.

Just as Benji was sure he was going to die, he felt the garotte wire release. Loki stormed in, grabbed the henchman, and slammed him headfirst into the bar. Grabbing a vodka bottle, he slammed it against Boris Brutano's head. The impacts killed both.

Then he saw Dante.

"First, you mess up Harry's neighborhood with your drugs. Not only that, but you try to kill my cousin! This isn't over, Tacchino!"

Dante gave him an evil smile. "Au contraire, dear Loki, I'm afraid it is over. You see, your boss is dead ..."

Loki felt another shock pass through his system. How could that be? Harry couldn't be dead! The storm was building again. "YOU LIE!"

Still smiling, Dante struck a match and held it aloft, "Don't worry ... the both of you will be dead too. Give Harry my greetings when you see him. Now, how does that musical song go again? So long ... farewell ... auf wiedersehn ... goodbye?" He tossed the match. "Adieu."

As they watched Dante run out, Loki and Benji had one thought on their minds: "Oh, merde!"

BOOM! The explosion consumed the bar in an inferno. Dante chuckled to himself as he watched it. So much for Loki and Benji ... and these were the best Lord Potter could send? If this was so, mopping up the rest of the Potter family would be a breeze ...

**~DAHPII~**

When Tommy arrived at the hideout, the first thing he saw upon the removal of the burlap sack around his head was Dante. "Hey, Tacchino. What is the matter with you, that you can't just talk to me like a normal person, but you have to kidnap me and bring my ass all the way out here to the middle of who-knows-where? I oughta bust your head wide open like a fucking melon, you piece of shit, for what you've done to Harry!"

Dante held up his hands. "Calm down, Tommy. I invited you out here for a parley."

Tommy's body tensed. "What is this parley about?"

"Walk with me, Tommy." They walked outside, where there was a river flowing by. "Lord Harry Potter, may he rest in peace, is dead, Tommy. He lost sight of what was important: money at any cost."

"The safety of his Family and his neighborhood matters more to him than all the money in the world. I'm afraid you didn't know him very well."

Dante waved it off. "Whatever. Titan liked my deal, right? Do you think you could talk some sense into him? You know we don't want a war breaking out on our doorsteps."

Tommy cracked up in laughter at this suggestion. "You must be dumber than I thought, Tacchino. If you kill off Harry, you think his son is going to take your deal? Titan's a fucking hothead, and he's going to come for you with Loki and Benji storming in right behind him."

Dante smiled. "Ah, Loki and Benji. Bring them on ... if you can bring them back from the dead. If they do, then I will start worrying."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tommy noticed a couple men rushing for him and ready to strike. A swift strike to the underside of the nose killed the first one. He threw the second into the river. Eyes glowing red, he drew the Sword of Slytherin and held its point at Dante's neck.

"Consider yourself lucky, Tacchino, that I don't kill you right now, though you know I could. I may be the consigliere to the Potter Family, but that does not mean that i can't take care of myself if attacked."

"I'm a businessman, Tommy. Blood is a great expense."

"You're right, Tacchino, in saying that blood is a great expense, but you forgot something."

Dante raised his eyebrows. "What's that, Tommy?"

"You started the war and brought it to our doorsteps when you tried to kill Harry, Tacchino ... and the Potter Family's going to finish it." With that, he went out of there in a blaze of lightning.

**~DAHPII~**

Titan hung up the phone. "Dad's still alive."

Constantine stood up. "That's a relief, Titan. I'm going to go spend some time with him."

"Good ... I've left some guards with him. Any idea where Loki and Benji are?"

"No, but I'll keep you posted when I see them."

"Godspeed, brother."

**~DAHPII~**

Constantine arrived at St. Francis Hospital. Things looked quiet here ... too quiet ... where was everyone?

"Nurse ... there were people here with my father. Where did they go?"

"Visiting hours are over, sir."

"Is there a phone around here I can use?"

"Yes, there is, but why do you ask?"

"Madam, those people here were guarding my father, do you understand me? If he's still alive, there may be people coming to finish the job!"

"What? This is a hospital, not a war zone!"

Constantine looked at the nurse with cold eyes. "Do you think they care about that?"

He went to the phone and dialed home. "Titan? It's Constantine."

"Is Dad still okay?"

"Yes, he is, but the guards are gone."

"SAY WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I don't know, but it seems too quiet here for my liking. No sign of Uncle Loki ..."

At that moment, Loki came in.

" ... damn, that was fast! Scratch that, Titan, he just arrived."

"Where has he been?"

Constantine handed the phone to Loki. "I've been out on an errand for your dad with Benji. It almost killed both of us."

"Thank God it didn't. Where's Benji?"

"Still recovering. I don't know how long it's going to be, but we're going to move your dad and keep guard until you can send some more guards."

"Hold the fort, Loki."

"Understood. Tell your Mother hi for me."

"Will do. Bye."

They moved Harry to another room, then, locking the doors, they went outside.

"Constantine, do you have a gun?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"Nope, but I do have Mjøllnir. Put your hand in your coat like you're going to draw your gun."

They held a pose like this for a half-hour, when they saw a car going by. The occupants looked nervous upon seeing them, and it drove off.

Sensing the danger had passed, they breathed a sigh of relief. "Well done, Constantine. I'm proud of you."

Two police cars drove up, and a police captain exited it, followed by three other cops. "What is the meaning of this? I thought I locked you limey bastards up!"

Loki raised his eyebrows. "On what charge, Captain McAlister?"

"I don't answer to punks like you! Why should I have to defend myself?"

"On the contrary, Captain, you answer to the people who live here, both domestic and foreign. If you don't do your job like you're supposed to, the people can press charges and your superior can fire your posterior off the force faster than a tornado roaring through a trailer park. Now, I'll ask you again: on what charge?"

"How much is Dante Tacchino paying you, Captain, to set my father up?" said Constantine.

During Loki's diatribe, the Captain's face reddened, but hearing Constantine's question was the last straw. He spun to face Constantine. "That does it! You're going first ..." he turned to Loki, "... and then you! Hold him up!"

"Captain," said one of the cops, "he's a war hero! As for the other one, he's royalty!"

"I don't care if either one of them claims to be the King of England! Nobody talks to me that way! Hold him up!"

SMACK! He punched Constantine in the eye and turned to Loki.

"As for you, you have a smartass mouth. Maybe a bit too smart for your own good. Hold him up!"

The two cops who approached Loki trembled in some fear. Loki looked on them in understanding. "Don't worry. I will not hold you guilty for what he does. Go ahead ... hold me up. As for you," he said, looking at McAlister, "do your worst, you sadistic bastard."

SMACK! He punched Loki in the jaw, dislocating it. With a painful wrench, he set it back in place.

"It's been a while since I've felt pain like that. While I don't enjoy it, maybe I should return the favor ..."

As the sky darkened and a storm started, he withdrew Mjøllnir from his coat. The other cops ran away, leaving McAlister there ...

"LOKI! DOWN, BOY! DOWN!"

Tommy arrived on the scene, followed by a crew of guards which ran into the hospital. "Good evening, Captain. The group of men with me here are private detectives hired to protect Harry Potter. If you interfere with them, you'll have to show up before a judge to answer for it."

McAlister nodded. "Fine."

"Also, on an additional note, Captain, you're lucky that I arrived when I did, or else I'd be having to scrape your corpse off the street. Heed my advice: if you mess with Loki, you better have a damn good funeral director."

"Is that a threat?"

Loki glared at him. "No, Captain, it's a promise. For your sake, pray that we don't meet again."

McAlister and his fellow cops left.

"Are you two okay?"

"He got one good punch on each of us," said Constantine, "but yeah, Uncle Tommy, we're fine."

Tommy whistled. "Is that a shiner I see on your face, Constantine? It's going to be a beauty one day."

Loki laughed at this, while Constantine glared at them. "Shut up."

"Well, how about some ice cream, eh? That always relaxes me after a rough day. Except you, Constantine. Your attitude doesn't deserve any ice cream."

Seeing Constantine's frown elicited another laugh. "I'm messing with you, Constantine, you've had a rough day too. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

**"D.A.H.P. II: Il Potterino"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Loki Palmer and Benji O'Dolios are mine! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Within the Family's meeting room, Loki was sitting down with his head in his hands. He could feel something was wrong. He was trying to hold in another storm.

Constantine had called Loki's house several times, with no answer. Loki would have gone there himself, but Tommy and Titan feared what would happen to the city if the news was bad.

Constantine hung up the phone. "This sounds like bad news, Loki. No word from Sue, much less a peep from Braith."

Hermione poked her head inside. "Braith just arrived, Loki. I don't want to break it to you ..."

"Let her in. She needs her father."

Born in Wales during a vacation period for Loki and Susan, Braith was their daughter. From her mother, she inherited her red hair, although it also had streaks of blonde. From her father, she inherited his familial gifts as a Child of Lightning.

He could read the news in her tear-streaked eyes, but he had to ask. "Dy Fam di?" (Your Mother?)

"Fy nhad ... mae hi'n yn fawrth." (Daddy ... she's dead.)

Loki nodded and rose with a sigh. "Wnes i wybodo..." (I knew it ...)

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to go outside...

**~DAHPII~**

It was a downpour that Hermione found upon exiting Potter Manor, looking around for Loki as lightning illuminated the vast expanse of the skyline.

"LOKI?"

A thunderclap.

"LOKI?"

Another thunderclap.

"LOKI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

She tried to concentrate through the torrential storm, and she discovered that even though the thunder was loud, his heart-wrenching wails, one with the thunderclaps, were even louder. His grief had consumed the storm – nay, it WAS the storm.

She found him. "Loki?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Loki ..."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, HERMIONE! I'M DANGEROUS!"

"No, Loki. The last thing you need is for us to stay away from you. Do you think we're scared of you?"

"You should be." Lightning flashed to illustrate his point. "Run while you still can."

"No. I know you won't hurt me ..."

Loki growled.

"... at least, not of your own free will. I know you're hurting, Loki. It's obvious to anyone who knows your mood swings."

"How would you know that I won't hurt you?"

"Let's face it ... you wouldn't want to damage a pretty face like mine ... not to mention Harry would kill you if anything bad happened to me."

He cracked a small smile through his tears. "I will never hurt you, Milady. Not only are you important to Harry, you're important to me ... and to all of us. Also ..."

"Yes, Loki?"

"...your friendship is too dear to me."

"As your friendship is dear to me, Loki. Even if ... this is all we have in this sector of the literary multiverse, I will still treasure it, as I'm sure you will. So, tell me, Loki ... can a friend give another friend a hug?"

The rain, which had lulled during Loki's smile, picked up again. "Please?"

Hearing Loki sound so small, so scared, so vulnerable, made her heart wrench as he fell sobbing into her arms.

**~DAHPII~**

Later on that night, they arrived at a karaoke bar. It was Hermione's idea to cheer him up.

"Now, Loki, I've heard about this aphrodisiac charm you have ..."

"What about it?"

"What would it be like for someone affected by it?"

Loki thought for a few moments, then he got close behind her to whisper in her ear in a voice that was dead sexy. "Well, Mione, if I was a female, I imagine it would feel like hot needles of pleasure caressing every inch of my skin ..."

Hermione felt the increase of her heart rate and all the other - ahem - effects of arousal. "Every inch?"

"Yes, Mione ... every inch ... including that beautiful Temple right ... here." With that last word, he zapped her with a small bolt of electricity between the legs.

DING! Her pleasure skyrocketed with a scream in that one split second the electricity touched her, and Loki caught her.

"YE GODS OF OLYMPUS, LOKI! Why didn't you warn me ... that ... that ..."

_Wow_, she thought. _Now I can see why so many women found the Olympian gods attractive, or vice versa._ She was seeing him in all his Olympian glory. _If she was single, oh, the things she would do to him ..._

"Speechless, Milady?"

She blushed. "Lost in my train of thought, dear Loki. Why didn't you warn me that it would be that powerful?"

Loki turned his face to the side with an adorable look of puzzlement. "Powerful? I was going easy on you."

Her mouth opened in some shock as her eyes blazed at him. "Easy? EASY! THAT WAS EASY?"

"Yes."

"I felt like Harry had shagged me SEVEN WAYS TO THE AFTERLIFE, AND YOU SAY THAT WAS EASY?"

"I meant to say that I was emitting a low amount of the aphrodisiac charm. I guess I don't know my own strength."

She smiled. "Wow. If that's you at low, I wonder what you would do if you were going at full blast."

He shrugged, eyes full of mirth. "I don't know. Maybe start up a harem. There may be a spot for you in it if you – YEEOW!"

Hermione started a hail of blows on him. "LOKI MICHAEL PALMER, YOU ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST MISCHIEVOUS–" SMACK! "INCORRIGIBLE–" SMACK! "LOVEY-DOVEY– " SMACK! "TESTOSTERONE-FILLED–" SMACK! "EROS-INFESTED–" SMACK! "BOOBS-AND-PUSSY-OBSESSED TEASE I HAVE EVER MET!"

Loki's face still had a smile in spite of all the blows he received. "And you, Hermione, are still the cheekiest, hottest minx around." SMACK! "OW, HERMIONE! THAT WAS A FUCKING COMPLIMENT!"

SMACK! "LANGUAGE!"

**~DAHPII~**

The bartender looked at them. "Why, Loki, it's been a while! Sorry to hear about Susan."

"Thank you. I'm getting over it. Hermione decided to take me out on the town tonight as my winglady."

The bartender breathed a sigh of relief. "I was afraid for a moment that Harry died or something. So he's okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Harry's doing fine, he's just recovering from his attempted assassination. HEY, LADIES! HERE'S A HOT MALE STUD WHO'S BACK ON THE MARKET!"

Loki gave her a look of shock. "Hermione, they're coming right for me!"

"That's the general idea. Now that you have their attention, get your hot ass out there and have fun!"

He gave her a friendly side hug. "I just want you to know you may be the best winglady ever."

She smacked his ass, prompting a yelp. "That's my payback for what you did earlier. Good luck ... and good giggity. OH!"

**Author's Note: Well, that was a fun chapter, lot of fun to write. In case some may be wondering, yes, that foreign language is Welsh. Beautiful language … I've been learning it in bits and pieces, thanks in major parts to sites such as Saysomethinginwelsh dot com … :)  
**

**As usual, please review! :)**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


	7. Chapter 7

**"D.A.H.P. II: Il Potterino"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Loki Palmer and Benji O'Dolios are mine.**

**Chapter 7**

While Loki was having plenty of fun in the bar, he noticed trouble brewing. An unknown ruffian had grabbed Hermione from behind, much to her outrage.

"You're a pretty lady, aren't you?"

"LET ME GO, YOU BEAST!"

Loki focused a pair of stormy eyes upon the huge ruffian. "YOU HEARD HER – LET HER GO!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you and I are going to have problems ... MAJOR problems ..."

The ruffian withdrew a gun and pointed it at her. "Make one false move and I will shoot her."

"Hold on ... you don't want to shoot her."

"Why not?"

"Look at that pretty face ... she's too pretty for you to ruin her face with a bullet. Why do you want to shoot her?"

The ruffian looked at her, then back at Loki. "You're right, she is too pretty. Whom do I shoot, then?"

(Hermione looked at Loki. He could see the question in her mind: "Loki, what do you think you're doing?" His eyes said back to her, "Trust me.")

"Shoot me."

"LOKI, NO!"

BANG!

Much to the ruffian's shock, Loki had disappeared, avoiding the bullet entirely. Then a vodka bottle from behind got his attention. Before he could turn around, Mjøllner knocked him out.

Loki looked at Benji, who had a broken vodka bottle in his hand. "I'm happy to see you again, cousin."

"It's a shame, though, Loki ... damn shame. Terrible waste of good vodka."

"Shall we call Father Finnegan to say a Requiem Mass over your broken bottle?"

"Nah, it's fine. What matters is that Hermione is safe."

She hugged Benji. "Don't worry about the broken vodka bottle, Benji. We can get you a whole lot more vodka in replacement."

Benji smiled at her. "Thanks. That would be great."

Two other men came up and looked on their fallen friend in shock. "What did you do to Cletus?"

Hermione kissed Loki on the cheek. "I'll wait for you outside, Loki."

"Go with her, Benji. I'll be a minute." Benji went outside.

Loki put on a pair of shades and took out an instrument that looked like a pen. "Gentlemen, if you will look at this, please." A light shone from the instrument. "Your friend here got himself too drunk and must have fallen down, I presume. If you don't mind, I'll be carrying him home ..."

Benji ran back inside. "Loki, we will have to haul ass out of here. The oinkers will be here any minute."

There was another bright flash of light. When it was gone, so were Loki and Cletus's unconscious body. Much to the fury of Captain McAlister, nobody could tell him anything ...

**~DAHPII~**

Cletus woke up to find himself strapped to the Prayer Tower and looking up at a cloudy sky. He said to Loki, "Who the Hell are you?"

Loki's grin had no warmth in it. "I'm your judge, jury, and executioner. Your crime is messing with one of my friends. Your sentence is DEATH, to be carried out immediately. Now ... Loki say ... DIE!"

A bolt of lightning struck the Tower and fried Cletus to ashes.

"Criminals to ashes, and dust to gust ..." said Loki as a gust of wind blew the ashes away.

When he came down from the Tower, Hermione hugged him for all he was worth. "That was a brave thing you did tonight ... but you scared me."

"Really, Hermione? How did I do that?"

"You risked your life for me. Can you promise never to do that to me again?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I can never promise that. I've said it before: you are too dear to me and to all of us."

"You did not even get to take a female home. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Your safety means more to me than a whole harem full of females. There will be other nights. Now, wipe your tears from your eyes and let's go home."

**~DAHPII~**

Titan was sitting in the meeting room with the other men of the Family: Tommy, Constantine, Neville, Seamus, Draco, Loki, and Benji.

"The question remains: who is responsible for Dad's injury ... besides Tacchino and Captain McAlister?"

"What about Harry's driver, Gattino?" said Neville. "Where was he on that day, Titan?"

"He said he was sick ... son of a bitch! You think he set Dad up?"

"If so, Seamus and I can take him out."

"Do it."

**~DAHPII~**

"Neville, make sure you don't forget the cannoli!" said Luna.

"Don't worry, Luna, I won't. Come on, Gattino. Let's get a move on. Any idea where to eat?"

"Meh, I don't know yet, Neville. I need some time to think."

"Well, think while you're driving, okay? I want to get back to Tulsa sometime this week!"

Later, after a meal, they drove out into the countryside.

"Stop here, Gattino. I have to go out and take a walk."

A few moments later, Gattino slumped against the steering wheel, shot in the back of the head.

"Seamus, melt the gun. Take the cannoli."

A heated flash of fire later, the gun was melted in Seamus's hands, never to be found or used again.

**~DAHPII~**

"Well, Titan," said Tommy. "I did some research about Captain McAlister. He's on Tacchino's payroll."

Titan put his head into his hands with a groan. "I just want Tacchino dead. Is there no way to kill him?"

"Considering that McAlister's the one protecting him, no."

"I want the word put out on the street, Tommy. A large reward for the person that shoots Tacchino."

"The person who is going to kill Tacchino would have to kill McAlister as well, Titan, and nobody has killed a policeman, much less a police captain, without bringing a lot of heat upon himself! Even Harry's political cover would run the other way! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"There is no way we can leave Tacchino alive and hope that Dad will be in peace, Uncle Tommy!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I REALIZE THIS, TITAN? I'M JUST AS FRUSTRATED AS YOU ARE!"

"Yeah, and part of my frustration deals with the fact that you've gone soft on me, Uncle Tommy! Where is the man who had his followers cowering in fear?"

"That was a long fucking time ago, Titan … a time I would much rather forget."

"What's the matter? Did you retire from the Dark Lord business? Now, if I just had a wartime consigliere like Loki ..."

"OY, TITAN! LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

"Titan? Uncle Tommy? Uncle Loki? If I may interrupt this merry yelling match to say something ..."

Tommy looked at the source of the interruption. "What is it, Constantine?"

"I will do it."

Titan's face cracked in a smile. "You, Constantine? Are you sure about this?"

"Why not? Loki can back me up on this, right?"

A madman's chuckle came out of Loki as he cracked his knuckles. "Sure. I know I want a piece of Captain McAlister ... maybe even the entirety of that son of a bitch."

For his part, Tommy found Loki's attitude worrying. Very worrying. "You know that assassination attempt was business, nothing personal, right?"

"So is my revenge, Tommy. It's for the Family. Always … for the Family."

Titan's smile grew wider. "I knew I could count on you, Loki. Although ... why not send in Benji?"

"Probably because he'd blow them up sky high. We don't need to send that kind of a message. Subtlety doesn't seem like Benji's strong point. No ... he won't participate in this ... except as the getaway driver."

Tommy patted him on the shoulder. "Well, Loki, it's been nice knowing you." In an undertone, he said to Titan, "He trusts that madman Benji as a driver? It's more likely they'll die in a wreck, the way he drives ..."

Loki heard this. "HEY!"

**~DAHPII~**

A limo drove up, and Constantine entered it. Within were Captain McAlister and Dante Tacchino.

"Good evening, Constantine," said McAlister. "Let me start this by saying I'm sorry about punching you the other night. You seem to have recovered well, so no harm done."

Constantine's only response was a silent shrug of his shoulders. Tacchino smiled.

"You are the quiet type, I see," he said. "Not at all like your brother, Titan - he would be swinging at us first, am I right? Rumor has it that he wants me dead for what happened to Harry. Considering this, for our security, Captain McAlister will have to frisk you."

Constantine nodded. "Of course. In your position, I would do the same. You never can be too careful."

"That's true," said McAlister, who frisked him, and found nothing.

**~DAHPII~**

At the restaurant, they sat down.

"Captain, if you don't mind, I will be speaking with Constantine in French."

"Go ahead, Dante."

"Constantin, je suis désolé d'entendre de votre père. C'est un bon homme, et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait souffert ainsi, me comprenez-vous? Je ne voudrais que la paix." (Constantine, I am sorry to hear about your father. He is a good man, and I didn't want him to suffer so, do you understand me? I only want peace.)

"Moi aussi, je voudrais de la paix, mais de plus, je voudrais que mon père puisse vivre en sécurité." (I as well wwould like peace, but more, I want my father to be able to live in safety.)

"Nous avons un accord, alors?" (We have an agreement, then?)

"Je dois y penser pour un moment ..." (I have to think about it for a moment ...) Constantine then switched back to English, saying, "May I be excused? Nature's calling, if you get my drift."

Captain McAlister nodded. "Hey, you gotta go, you gotta go. Don't let us stop you."

"Don't take too long in there, Constantine."

"Don't worry, Dante – I won't."

**~DAHPII~**

Constantine met Loki in the bathroom. "Are you ready for this?"

"You bet, Uncle Loki." Accepting the gun from Loki, he cocked it and looked at Loki. "Care to lead?"

Loki's eyes started to darken and a thunderstorm started. The lights flickered, then went out ...

**~DAHPII~**

Captain McAlister struggled to hold onto his bravery upon seeing that the only light available was the lightning from the storm. "What the Hell is this?"

He saw a glowing pair of blue eyes before him. "Good evening, Captain. I told you to pray that we don't meet again ... yet here we are. Not so fast, Tacchino."

A fireball blew off Tacchino's hand.

"Unless you want your hand to suffer the same fate as that of your friend the murderer, I suggest you keep it away from your gun ... Captain."

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

Mjøllner flew out of Loki's hand to kill the Captain. The blast of thunder muffled the gunshot from Constantine that killed Dante Tacchino.


End file.
